The Three Doors
The Three Doors is a fantasy book trilogy written by Emily Rodda. The series is set in the same world as in the the Rowan of Rin series, Deltora Quest series, and the Star of Deltora series. Plot Setting The trilogy takes place in Weld on the island of Dorne (an island to the east of Deltora in the Sea of Serpents), during the time of King Lief. ''The Golden Door'' Rye sets off on a perilous journey to free Weld of skimmers, dangerous, bloodthirsty beasts that ravage the city of Weld during summer nights, and to save his brothers, who have been declared dead outside the Wall that surrounds Weld. He ventures through the Golden Door, accompanied by an unlikely companion named Sonia, and finds himself gifted with a bag of nine magical powers and participating in an adventure to save a team of rebels lead by his brother Dirk ,from the tyrant Olt. ''The Silver Door'' Rye, Sonia and his brother Dirk venture through the Silver Door to search for Sholto only to find themselves in a wasteland and hunted by servants of a being called the Lord of Shadows, better known as the Shadow Lord. Revelations are made about the source of the skimmers as they find themselves taken as slaves to the Lord of Shadows and are to be sacrificed in a test to see a new breed of skimmers, which will be able to hunt both during the day and the colder seasons. Once again Rye's bag of powers help to save the day and they are able to free Sholto and destroy this new breed skimmers. ''The Third Door'' Rye, Sonia, Dirk and Sholto travel through the Wooden Door in a final attempt to defeat the Enemy who is sending the skimmers to attack Weld. Outside they find that the people are also threatened by the skimmers and the enemy of Weld. After a monster attack Rye losses his memory and is taken in by the chief where he finds another hero from Weld who sabotages his plans. At a history museum Rye recovers his memories and with the help of Sonia he uncovers the secret behind the Doors and the story of the Three Brothers. Using this knowledge to his advantage Rye and Sonia are able to stop the Chief and discover the source of the skimmers and destroy them for good. Main characters Rye The protagonist of the trilogy, Rye is the youngest of three brothers, and the only one of the three to be a copper-head. When the Warden announces a challenge for the young men of Weld to find the source of the skimmers, Dirk and Sholto leave and never return. Contrary to everyone else's beliefs, Rye is certain they are still alive and soon finds himself on a quest to rescue them, accompanied by an unlikely companion and gifted with a small drawstring bag holding nine magical powers. Sonia A copper-head girl orphan girl with brilliant green eyes, Sonia meets Rye's acquaintance in the Chamber of the Three Doors, and insists on accompanying him through the golden door, much to his chagrin. Once outside Weld, Sonia discovers things about herself that she never realised before, including a part of her heritage that has remained hidden until now. Dirk Rye's eldest brother. He ventures through the golden door and finds himself participating in a rebellion against the tyrant Olt and falling for the dead chief's daughter. Sholto Rye's second brother. He goes through the silver door and is believed to be dead for quite some time. He is undercover in the headquarters of the Shadow Lord. Themes Connections to other works by Rodda The Three Doors is an acknowledged companion trilogy to Deltora Quest. It takes place on the island of Dorne, where the Shadow Lord originated from, during the time of King Lief and has many references of this throughout the trilogy. Reception and awards References See also *Emily Rodda *Marc McBride *''Deltora Quest '' Category:Books Category:Series Category:The Three Doors Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations